Happy
by Normryl
Summary: Weddings are always a great place to be. Unless you're alone and in love with someone who's attached.


Title: Happy  
Summary: Weddings are always a great place to be. Unless you're alone and in love with someone who's attached.  
Notes: Inspired by Happy by Leona Lewis and especially the video for the song.  
Characters: John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon.  
Pairings: Any thing's possible here Shawn/Rebecca, Hunter/Stephanie, Shawn/Hunter, Shawn/Cena. Work that one out!

_"So what if it hurts me."_

He never said yes.

Yet somehow, he was still here. Drag along despite the numerous list of more important things he'd come up with.  
He'd never said no either. That was the problem. Could never say no. Not to him.

When John Cena had announced the date for his wedding, he pretty much invited everyone. Plenty of people had been busy, couldn't make it.

He wished he had something better to do. An appointment, a meeting.... some prior engagement that meant he could back out. Yet nothing came up. Nothing that was so important he couldn't do it another day.

And just when he saw a light, a way out, that was snatched away too.  
Rebecca had been with him at one of the events and told him about needing to go to her parents. He played it cool, went for slight disappointment at the idea of not being able to go, John was right there after all. But seeing the look on both their faces and that it wasn't anything important that he needed to be there for, she told him to go alone.

Because that wasn't even worse.

That was how he ended up sat at John Cena's wedding reception alone. He'd managed to get out of being at the actual wedding, which was something, but maybe this bit was worse because it had the speeches and dancing. The dancing.

And how can you be anything but sad when you're at a wedding alone? Because he told himself over and over that he was glum because Rebecca wasn't here. But that wasn't it at all.

How could he be here and see him with her?

Happy, dancing.... so damn in love. And he couldn't even rub his own happiness in anyone's face. He just had to be alone. Wife too busy to be here with him. How great was that? How in love?

And despite telling himself he didn't care, the simmering anger he felt boiled up a little and he felt the emotion grip him, felt the tears in his eyes.

And to make it worse, he saw John spot him across the room, sitting alone and make a beeline for him. Damn! He stretched, yawned... tried to make any tears look like they came from tiredness.

When he reached the table Shawn sat at, he dropped into the free chair next to him.

"I'm glad you came." John said, having to raise his voice over the music.

"Thanks. You had a good day?"

"Yeah, greatest ever." John beamed.

Shawn smiled. As weak and hollow as it was, John didn't notice. Just as well.

"You should do some mingling. There's plenty of guys you know here." John said. He went to say more, but his bride came up to him, arms all over him, laying a kiss on his cheek. "I have to go dance." John said, beaming brightly. And he went without another word from Shawn. Wouldn't have mattered what he said.

He could almost be happy for him. Almost.

If he wasn't so unhappy for himself. For what he didn't have. Could never have.

And then he saw him. Saw them.

Until then, he'd been able to just push the idea away.

But now there he was. Dancing with her as she played with his tie. Hands all over him. Still as in love as they were all those years ago when they got married.

And he'd been at their wedding too. Watched as Hunter took his vows with Stephanie.

And that was why he knew he shouldn't have come tonight. Because it just made him hate what he didn't have even more. He didn't lust after Hunter any more like he used to. His love had turned to hate and he resented the couple whenever he saw them together. Separately, he could deal with it, but when they flaunted it in front of him.... that feeling just got too much. Like now. He needed space. Distance.  
He needed to go.

To get out of here and never come back.

He turned from them, to the glass on the table and swallowed the drink inside. Held the glass in his hand contemplating what he could say if asked why he was leaving so early. Of course if no one even noticed him go, he wouldn't have to say anything. In the sea of people attending, he was sure John wouldn't notice his departure.

Someone's hand touched his shoulder and he turned to them. Rebecca.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you be here all alone all night, so I got a flight down here."

He smiled as the gesture of what she'd done hit him. He reached out and held her hand, pulled her closer to him. "I can't believe you'd do that. What about your parents? And the kids?"

"Mum and Dad wanted to come and see us at home for a few days so they're taking a flight down tomorrow and bringing the kids." She sat on the seat next to him. "I thought I might have missed you."

"You didn't miss me?" Shawn asked.

"No, I mean I thought you might have left already."

"I was thinking about it."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." She looked at the dance floor. "So come on then, are you going to dance with me or not?"

He smiled and stood up, keeping hold of her hand as he lead her. They wrapped their arms around one another. He felt the warmth from her body against his. The kindness of her gestures, the warmth of her body, the closeness between them, it all helped melt away those other feelings. The feelings that he wasn't with who he should be. He could see Hunter dancing over Rebecca's shoulder.

Saw how happy he was. Realised that maybe everything was just how it was supposed to be.

"I love you so much." he whispered to Rebecca.

She responded by brushing her lips against his neck tenderly. It felt good, felt right. He closed his eyes as he held her tightly. When he opened them, Hunter was looking his way. Watching him and Rebecca. Couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. So much noise and confusion between them.

His eye contact with Hunter was lost when Rebecca moved from his neck, back to lock eyes with him. "It seems such a waste to not take advantage of a night in a hotel without the kids." She smiled. She was still as sexy as when he first met her. Maybe more so now.

He couldn't help but grin back. "I think that's a great idea."

He slid his hand down her arm until their fingers met and interlaced.

He looked past Rebecca. Hunter was still watching as he danced. And he did the only thing he could, he smiled. Let him know that everything was okay between them.

Hunter responded in kind.

Watched as Shawn led Rebecca out of the room.  
And afterwards, he held Stephanie just a little bit tighter.


End file.
